In recent years “we buy gold” have become increasingly popular. And as the price of gold rises, people contemplate selling their tangled and mangled gold items rather than incur the cost to detangle or even waste their time detangling. Jewelry should be saved and kept as an heirloom; passed from generation to generation. Passed in mint condition.